Mine
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: Akefia is in abused, stubborn slave from a noble, Dartz. He is also his lover unwillingly. That was, until someone snatched him one night after being raped. What will Akefia do now? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Welcome to a story that I thought of doing. This summary kinda reminded me of a great friend, sister, so this is dedicated for her!**

 **Ya know who ya are when ya read it, hehe.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this story. This is my first Laddershippig story...if that's what the pairing is called, I don't remember.**

 **Summary- Akefia is in abused, stubborn slave from a noble, Dartz. He is also his lover unwillingly. That was, until someone snatched him one night after being raped. What will Akefia do now? AU.**

"Akefia! Get your stupid ass here now!"

A human on the bed whimpered slightly as he unwillingly got out of his bed made of wood, paper, and little straw.

"Akefia!"

"I-I'm coming.." Akefia called out weakly as he limped to his masters' office, biting his lip and looking down.

Akefia's master, Dartz, growled as he saw his slave looking away, a large, white fang was shown as he lifted his lips in a snarl.

He got up and walked to Akefia, roughly grabbing Akefia's chin and forced him to look at his bicolored eyes. "Look at me,"

Akefia gulped but stared into Dartz's eyes, an annoyed yet broken look was seen in his brown eyes.

Dartz smirked. "So, you're still fighting, huh?"

Akefia glared. "With you, I'd always fight to get my freedom back and I will avenge my family after what you did," he growled lowly.

Dartz growled back and slapped Akefia's cheek, making the albino fall on his ass, groaning in pain.

Dartz got on top of Akefia and sniffed around, giving out a purr as he smelt blood.

"Ah, my little pet as bled again, huh?" Dartz murmured as he forced Akefia's face to the side and licked the red substance.

Akefia winced as he felt the stinging intense and tried to get free.

"Enough! You will do as I say!" Dartz growled before he moved Akefia's head to the side again and bit his neck harshly.

Akefia gasped and cried out as he felt Dartz drain his blood quickly. "Stop..please.."

Akefia was too distracted trying to get Dartz off to realize that his master had removed his pants.

"St-AH!"

Akefia bit his lip as he tried to stop his cries as Dartz unmercifully thrusted into him.

Dartz was still biting and sucking Akefia's neck, drinking and thrusting at the same time.

Akefia paled and felt his head get fuzzy. He blinked a couple times, everything suddenly going in slow motion.

Dartz pulled back as he smirked. "You're mine, and only mine,"

Akefia mumbled something as he tried to stay awake, but couldn't as his world went black, the words 'You're mine, and only mine' echoing in his mind.

A figure in the dark look up sharply as he felt a presence disappear.

"Did it happen again, Zorcy?" asked a tricolor figure as he jumped next to his brother, hugging him by the waist.

Zorc smiled and patted his baby brother's head. "Yeah, it happened again, Ate'," he murmured.

"What does that mean? When you feel someone disappear?" Atemu asked softly.

"It means that someone either died or passed out," Zorc replied.

Atemu gulped. "I-Is this person..dead?"

Zorc shook his head. "No bud. He's passed out. Lord Dartz hurt him again," he mumbled before he sighed.

Atemu whined and hugged his big brother tighter. "Sorry, brother,"

"It's okay. Come on, Yami is calling," Zorc chuckled as he felt a buzz in his head.

Atemu nodded and held his brother's hand before the two jumped away.

When they got into a home deep into the forest, another figure was outside, his arms crossed as his face was red.

"Ate', go inside and get you fill. Our feeds should be in the basement," Zorc said.

Atemu nodded and quickly ran off and into the house.

"And where the hell did you go!" Yami growled as he walked to Zorc.

"I was showing Atemu how to hunt, but it happened again," Zorc sighed.

Yami's anger suddenly disappeared and turned into worry. "Is he..?"

"No, he just passed out," Zorc sighed as he rubbed his head.

Yami sighed sadly and thought for a second. Maybe...he could help Zorc relieve some stress?

"Zorc...if you need a release..just do it on..ah!" Yami tried to say but couldn't as he was slammed against a tree.

"Z-Zorc.." Yami whispered,

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Zorc said in shock, backing away.

But, he was stopped as Yami wrapped his arms around Zorc. "No, it's okay...release yourself.."

Zorc's eyes slitted as he placed his hands on Yami's hips.

Yami smiled and gasped as he was taken deeper into the wilderness.

After running for a while, Zorc set Yami down and ripped his clothes off.

Yami gasped and blushed. "You should have made them disappear.." he said before crying out as Zorc thrusted into him.

Zorc groaned as he felt Yami's tight heat before he started moving, going hard and fast.

Yami gasped and moaned, arching up into Zorc.

Zorc growled and leaned down, licking Yami's neck before he bite down and began to drink his blood.

Yami moaned loudly and scratched Zorc's back, thrusting against him.

Zorc growled even more and moved faster and faster, unhinging his fangs from Yami's neck as he came deep into Yami.

Yami shivered as he felt Zorc's essence flood into him, panting as he and Zorc tried to calm down from their high.

"D-Do you..feel better?" Yami asked.

Zorc nodded before he pulled out and laid beside Yami.

Yami turned around and snuggled into Zorc's chest, sighing softly before he fell asleep.

Zorc was left alone, looking up at the starry night sky.

Yami doesn't deserve this...he is only a friend..Thought Zorc as he looked down at the sleeping vampire, stroking his hair softly.

Yami groaned softly and snuggled closer.

Zorc frowned sadly. "I am not your mate, I should not be doing this," he whispered before he looked up when he heard a stick break.

He paled when he saw his little brother looking at them, tears strolling down his cheek.

"Atemu, wait, I can explain!" Zorc shouted as he tried to sit up but failed.

Atemu already turned around and was running away.

Zorc groaned and fell back on his back, rubbing his face with his dirty hand.

'What will I do now?' Zorc thought as he let his hand fall to the side, showing his dim red eyes and dirt streaked, pale face.

 **Alrighty guys, I know that this is short, but it's better shorter for me so that I don't lose inspiration. Till then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Welcome to Chapter Two of a story that I thought of doing. This summary kinda reminded me of a great friend, sister, so this is dedicated for them!**

 **Ya know who ya are when ya read it, hehe.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this story. This is my first Laddershippig story...if that's what the pairing is called, I don't remember.**

 **Summary- Akefia is in abused, stubborn slave from a noble, Dartz. He is also his lover unwillingly. That was, until someone snatched him one night after being raped. What will Akefia do now? AU.**

Akefia woke up hours later after being raped and let out a silent whimper as he tried to move. His ass, back, and legs hurt as he tried to get up.

With a sigh, Akefia got up with difficulty and limped to his spot in his masters room, laying down on his bed.

Not even five minutes later, he jumped when he heard his Master call out to him.

"Akefia! I told you to clean the fuckng room last night!"

Akefia sighed and his eyes turned hard as he got up and limped to his Master's office once again.

"M-Master, you never told me to clean the room. You only told me to clean the slave quarter.." Akefia muttered.

Dartz narrowed his eyes and growled, showing his pearly fangs. "Yes, I told you to clean the slave quarters and the room. How dare you not comply to my orders!" he shouted as he got up.

Akefia started to shake slightly but he still held his hardened eyes. "T-Then I didn't hear you say it,"

Dartz got up and stomped his way to Akefia, slapping him again. "You better not disobey me again, you slut! No go, I don't want to see your ugly ass until I need to fuck you again," he growled before he pushed Akefia out of his office and slammed the door shut.

Akefia sighed and picked himself up from the cold stone floor and went to his corner, grabbing his only pair of clean clothes he had and putting them on before he left the house, going out on a walk.

If his master needed him, then the mark on his thigh would signal him by heating up and vibrating.

When Akefia made it about a mile away from the house, Akefia relaxed and smiled as he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey Akefia!"

Akefia looked up and smiled as he saw a starfished haired boy come out of the woods.

"Hey Yugi, why are you all the way here?" Akefia asked as the boy followed him in the walk.

Yugi shrugged. "I needed to hunt for Gramps. He's getting old after all," he said as he held up two large rabbits.

Akefia grimace and gagged as he smelled the stench of the deceased.

Yugi chuckled and shrugged before placing the two rabbits in his sack. "Where you off to?"

"Anywhere until Master calls me," Akefia said.

Yugi groaned. 'Why do you call him Master? You're not an object!" he exclaimed.

Akefia sighed and looked away. "I know, I know, but.."

"But what?" Yugi asked, his tone softening ashe saw that his friend had an expression of pain and shame.

"He raped me again. That's ten times this week,"

Yugi growled, showing his small yet dangerous fangs. "That stupid bastard!"

Akefia sighed and shook his head. "Yelling won't do or help anything or anyone," he muttered.

Yugi looked at Akefia and pouted. "You ruin my fun.." he grumbled.

Akefia smiled and chuckled lightly as the two continued their walk silently.

"Atemu, please come out of your room," Zorc pleaded as he knocked on the door for the hundredth time.

"No. You lied," Atemu whimpered from inside.

"Atemu, I didn't lie about anything. Just come out. Please?" Zorc pleaded once more.

There was no reply this time.

Zorc groaned before he sighed and walked away.

He went to his room and saw Yami curled up, asleep. 'This is your fault, Yami' Zorc thought with a frown before he went downstairs.

He went outside and sat on the porch, thoughtful.

Suddenly, Zorc could feel the presence from earlier again.

"Y-You're awake.." Zorc stuttered as he stood up.

He looked up at the house and into Atemu's window before he sighed and turned around, running toward the direction on the presence. 'I will find you!'

He jumped up into the trees and hoped on every other branch, dodging anything and everything that got in his way.

Zorc felt the presence get stronger and stopped when he heard voices.

"Master is always cold and abusive-"

"'Kefia, hold up, there's someone here," Zorc heard a voice murmur before he was suddenly pushed out of the tree and pinned to the floor.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The vampire on top of Zorc growled lowly.

Zorc growled back before he smirked and quickly got up, making Yugi fly into a tree.

"Name's Zorc," Zorc said before he turned to Akefia, who was looking at him in shock and fear, and smiled. "And I'm here to see you and to claim you as mine…"

 **Alrighty, even if this chapter is much more shorter than the other chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Till then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! Welcome to Chapter Three of a story that I thought of doing. This summary kinda reminded me of a great friend, sister, so this is dedicated for them!**

 **Ya know who ya are when ya read it, hehe.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this story. This is my first Laddershippig story...if that's what the pairing is called, I don't remember.**

 **Summary- Akefia is in abused, stubborn slave from a noble, Dartz. He is also his lover unwillingly. That was, until someone snatched him one night after being raped. What will Akefia do now? AU.**

Akefia backed up in fright as Zorc came closer to him, a smirk plastered on his face.

Yugi shook his head and growled as he saw Zorc go to his friend. "Leave him alone!" he shouted, getting up and running to Zorc.

Zorc turned around and groaned as Yugi jumped on him, using his now extended nails to scratch him.

Zorc hissed and pushed Yugi off him, using his own claws to scratch Yugi's cheek.

"Yugi!" Akefia called out in worry.

"Run, Akefia! I'll be fine," Yugi huffed, crouching as Zorc ran once again.

Akefia bit his lip before he ran behind a tree, not too far yet not too close.

Zorc and Yugi growled at each other before they jumped up and started to fight once again.

Yugi scratched, hissed, and bite Zorc while said vampire did the same.

Yugi groaned as he was thrown to the ground. He hissed and growled as Zorc pinned him to the floor. "What do you want?" the teen asked.

"All I want is your friend. He is my soulmate, I know he is," Zorc growled.

Yugi hissed. "No, you leave him alone!" he shouted and gasped when he felt Zorc bite down on Yugi's neck and started to suck.

"Are you crazy!?" Yugi shouted as he struggled to get free but continued to fail as he felt his life essence get drain.

Akefia gasped as he saw his friend pretty much fade.

'I can't ket Yugi die!' Akefa thought before he ran out of his hiding spot and stared at the scene.

"Stop it! Don't kill Yugi! I'll go with you just don't hurt him!" Akefia shouted as he tried to pull Zorc away from his friend.

Zorc smirked and pulls back, licking his lips even though blood was all over his chin. "Good," he said before he stood up and backed away.

Akefia quickly went to yugi and helped him sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Yugi nodded as he licked the blood off his arm. "Akefia, you really don't know about vampires, do you?" he asked.

Akefa frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He means that vampires can't die when another vampire sucks from them. They'll pass out for a bit but they won't die," Zorc replied with a smirk.

Akefia blushed in embarrassment and sighed. "Alright, I said that I would come with you. Where are we going?" he asked as he stood up.

"We're going to my home in the woods. Come, come," Zorc said as he placed a hand on the back of Akefia's back and pushed him foreword.

Yugi growled and stood up, a little wobbly and pale. "You ain't going alone," he snapped, stomping his way to Akefia and pulling him away from Zorc, making the other vampire pout.

"But Yugi..what about Solomon?" Akefia whispered.

"Grandpa has a month's supply of blood left. Don't worry," Yugi said softly.

"Alright, let's go. You better not be sweet talking my soul mate Yugi!" Zorc snapped.

"How do you know my name?!"

Zorc smirked. "Name tag," he said before he grabbed Akefia as Yugi looked at his shirt in shock.

"You blood sucker, son of a bitch,,," Yugi growled as he stomped his way to followed Akefia and the other vampire.

When Atemu heard and saw his brother run away, he came out of his room and tiptoed to the room Yami was in.

Yami was awake and using his phone.

"Yami, can we talk," Atemu mumbled.

Yami looked to the side and smiled at the little vampire before nodding, sitting up and turning to Zorc's baby brother.

"What is it, Little Temmy?" Yami asked.

"Why did you and Zorc fuck in the forest?"

Yami's eyes widened. "Temmy, language! You're only 78 years old!" he exclaimed.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question please,"

Yami sighed and nodded. "I saw that Zorc was having a tough time since he keeps feeling his soulmate's presence disappearing and stuff, so I let him use my body to get rid of his stress," Yami shrugged.

Atemu frowned. "But, can't you get pregnant by Zorc?" he asked.

"Temmy, we only had sex once. I know that he and I aren't having a child," Yami said reassuringly.

Atemu sighed but nodded, looking up as he felt his brother's, and two more, presence.

"Zorcy is home," Atemu yipped and ran downstairs.

He stopped though when he saw a human and another vampire.

Atemu tilted his head. "Is that..dinner?" he asked as he saw the human.

Akefia paled and hid behind Yugi, who growled.

Zorc shook his head. "No, he's my soulmate, buddy," Zorc chuckled.

Atemu nodded before he ran off.

"W-Who is that?" Akefia asked.

"My little brother," Zorc shrugged before he lead his guests inside.

"Yami! Get your ass down here!" Zorc shouted as he saw Akefia and Yugi sit on the couch.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Yami grumbled as he came downstairs.

When Yami and yugi stared at each other with their eyes, they froze…

"Yami?"

"Yugi?"

 **Even thought this was a little bit longer than chapter two, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! Welcome to Chapter Four of a story that I thought of doing. This summary kinda reminded me of a great friend, sister, so this is dedicated for them!**

 **Ya know who ya are when ya read it, hehe.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this story. This is my first Laddershippig story...if that's what the pairing is called, I don't remember.**

 **Summary- Akefia is in abused, stubborn slave from a noble, Dartz. He is also his lover unwillingly. That was, until someone snatched him one night after being raped. What will Akefia do now? AU.**

Akefia and Zorc looked at each other before looking at their friends. "You know each other?"

Yami gulped and nodded, tear flooding his eyes. "H-He's my mate.." he whispered before he got up and ran to Yugi, hugging him tight.

Yugi hugged back just as tight, smiling and sighing in relief.

"I thought they killed you..I searched for years and..and.." Yugi was cut off as Yami kissed him gently.

"It doesn't matter. We're here..together again..i missed you so much," Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled. "I missed you too, Baby,"

Akefia smiled softly as he saw his friend reunited with his mate.

Zorc groaned and stuck out his tongue. "Alright, alright. Enough of that," he muttered.

Yami pouted before looking at Yugi again, gasping as he saw a bite mark on his love's neck. "Yugi, what happened?"

Yugi sighed and glared at Zorc. " _He_ tried to kidnap 'Kefia and when I tried to defend him, this idiot jumped me and bite my neck," he mumbled.

Yami's eyes narrowed and looked at Zorc, hissing and growling. "Zorc!"

Zorc held his hands up in defense. "I didn't know it was your love bug!"

Yami sighed before he hugged Yugi again and kissed the bite mark. Yugi purred happily.

Zorc gagged before he looked at Akefia, sitting next to him.

Akefia stuffined and tried to pulled back, but something inside hm told him not to move.

"Yami, this is Akefia. This is the presence I've told you and Atemu about," Zorc said.

Yami nodded and smiled at Akefia. "Nice to meet you,"

Akefia nodded and smiled back. "Nice to meet you too,"

Yugi sat down, pulling Yami to his lap. Yami blushed and laid against Yugi. "So Akefia, mind asking me why your presence kept disappearing?" Yami asked.

Akefia's smile suddenly turned into a frown and looked away, sadness seeping into his eyes. "Um..M-Master..,"

"Dartz raped Akefia until he passes out. Akefia also has o do everything Dartz needs.." Yugi said bluntly.

Akefia looked at Yugi and glared. "Yugi!" he shouted.

"What?" Yugi asked.

Akefia sighed and shook his head before he cried out, panting as he held his thigh.

"Akefia? What's wrong?" Zorc asked as he kneeled down to his soulmate, a worried toe hitting his voice.

"M-Master is calling me.." Akefia panted as he looked down, his mark glowing bright red and vibrating.

Zorc growled and shook his head. "No, you ain't going," he said.

Akefia cried out even more as the vibration became even more intense.

"Zorc, he needs to go or he'll get punished!" Yugi said.

Zorc growled before he sighed. "Ugh, I'm gonna what I'm gonna say but fine," he mumbled before he grabbed Akefia's chin and pulled him into a kiss. "I'll be here for you.."

Akefia nodded and quickly got up, whimpering as he ran off to his Master's home.

"You say Dartz rapes Akefia, huh?" Zorc growled.

Yugi sighed and nodded.

Zorc nodded back. "I'll be back. Take care of 'Temu," he said before he jumped off.

Yugi sighed and looked at Yami before smirking and picked him up.

Yami yelped and held onto his mate, pouting. "Yugi!"

"What? It's been years since I've felt you," Yugi said.

Yami sighed but smiled. "How romantic.." he said before he leaned up and kissed Yugi.

Yugi smiled and hugged back, going into Yami's room and closing the door, locking it.

Yami gasped as Yugi through him onto the bed, "Yugi!"

"What? You wouldn't have cared," Yugi muttered as he crawled onto bed and kissed Yami once again.

Yami sighed and smiled, kissing back.

And the kissing turned into touching, and the touching turned into undressing, and the undressing led to the two having a full blown love making session.

 **Even if this was much shorter then chapter three, I hope you enjoyed. Till then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! Welcome to Chapter Five of a story that I thought of doing. This summary kinda reminded me of a great friend, sister, so this is dedicated for them!**

 **Ya know who ya are when ya read it, hehe.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this story. This is my first Laddershippig story...if that's what the pairing is called, I don't remember.**

 **Summary- Akefia is in abused, stubborn slave from a noble, Dartz. He is also his lover unwillingly. That was, until someone snatched him one night after being raped. What will Akefia do now? AU.**

"Ow! Master, i'm sorry, please! I-I didn't know how far I left!" Akefia cried as he was whipped, his body pinned and strapped to the bed.

Blood was sliding on Akefia's back and sides and soaking the sheets.

"Don't talk, slave! You disobeyed orders from me again! This is your punishment," Dartz growled as he snapped the whip once more at Akefia's back.

Akefia whimpered when he didn't feel the pain.

Dartz smirked as he threw the whip aside and grabbed a bag of of something white.

Akefia saw the bag and his eyes widened.

"No, please dont!" Akefia shouted and screamed as Dartz rubbed the salt all over his wounds, breaking his rusty steel walls and crying out.

Once he saw that Akefia was crying, Dartz smirked and threw the bag somewhere before taking off his pants.

"And your final punishment is my pleasure," Dartz said before he thrusted into Akefia.

Akefia screamed and cried, struggling to get out of the hold he was in."Stop t!"

Zorc arrived to see what Dartz was doing and hissed at Dartz. "Get your filthy hands off him!" he shouted.

Dartz looked up and hissed and yelped as Zorc lunged at him.

Zorc grabbed Dartz's head and snapped it to the side, plunging his fangs in his neck.

Dartz gasped and tried to get free, but Zorc was much more stronger and killed him on the spot.

Zorc lifted his head and quickly went to Akefia.

"Z-Zorc.." Akefia whimpered.

"I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry," Zprc muttered as he untied Akefia.

Akefia whimpered loudly as he limbs went limp, his wounds burning even more.

Zorc growled before he closed his eyes and reached his hands out on Akefia's back and muttered a healing spell.

Akefia sighed in relief as he felt no pain.

Grabbing Akefia bridle style, Zorc jumped out of the window and jumped his way back to his home in the forest.

"Zorcy, what happened to 'Kefia?!" Atemu shouted as he saw Zorc run in the house with a semi-conscious Akefia in his arms.

"Yugi! Yami!" Zorc shouted as he set Akefia on the couch.

"Zorc, what's with all th- Holy shit!" Yami shouted as he saw Akefia before he bolted to the ill human.

He checked Akefia's temperature and gasp. "He has a fever," he said before running up to his bathroom and getting medicine for his fever.

"Akefia, what happened?" Yugi asked as he sat down next to Akefia, lifting his head and placing it on his lap.

"Dartz. He raped, whipped, and salted his wounds," Zorc replied, sitting down and taking Akefia's hands in his.

Yugi growled. "Oh when I see him, I'll.."

"I already killed him. Snapped his neck and drained him dry," Zorc said.

Yugi nodded and kept silent.

When he and Yami were in the room making love, Yugi could smell something different from Yami. As if something was growing inside him that isn't his…

"Here's the medicine," Yami said as he came by, giving Akefia the medicine before he sat down with a big sigh.

"Why did Akefia pass out?" Atemu asked.

"Pain and exhaustion I would presume," Yami said.

Atemu nodded and sighed. "He needs rest then. I'll go get him some food," he said, getting up and leaving to go to the human markets to get food.

The others sighed before Yami and Yugi got up and went to do some other things around the house.

Zorc never left Akefia's side.

A few hours later, Akefia woke up with a groan. He looked around and noticed that he was in Zorc's room.

"Z-Zorc?" Akefia called out.

"I'm right here, Baby" Zorc said, taking Akefia's hand in his.

Akefia turned his head before pulling The blood sucker down.

Zorc held Akefia close, stroking his hair.

Something in Akefia's heart made him blush and snuggle closer to Zorc.

"Zorc?" Akefia asked.

"Yes?" Zorc replied.

"Um, if..if you mate with me..does that mean that we're together forever? That you'll protect me and never hurt me?" Akefia asked.

"Yes. It would mean that we're bind together for eternity," Zorc said with a smile.

"Will I still be human?"

"Yes,"

"Then let's mate.." Akefia said with a blush.

Zorc's eyes widened. "Are you sure? You just.."

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to feel Dartz's hands or dick in me...I just want to feel you," Akefia said before he pulled Zorc into a kiss.

Zorc sighed and closed his eyes, kissing back.

Zorc rolled over so that Akefia was under him and began to take off his clothes.

Akefia moaned and broke the kiss to breath, bucking his hips up.

Zorc gasped and growled in pleasure, his eyes narrowing.

"Come and get me.." Akefia purred, wrapping his legs around Zorc's waist.

"Prep or no prep?" Zorc whispered in Akefia's ear.

Akefia shivered. "No..I want to feel y-AH!" he cried out and arched his back as Zorc thrusted into Akefia.

Zorc groaned as he felt Akefia's heat and stayed still so that Akefia could adjust to his size.

After a few minutes, Akefia moved his hips, making the vampire moan.

"Are you ready?" Zorc groaned.

Akefia nodded and moaned as Zorc began to move, gently scratching his back. "More..faster..please.." he pleaded.

Zorc arched his back at the scratches and growled, leaning down and kissing and licking as Akefia's neck as he went faster.

Akefia moaned loudly as Zorc hit his prostate, wrapping his arms around Zorc's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Zorc kissed back and reached his hand down to grab Akefia's member and pump him as he felt his end come.

Akefia could feel Zorc's fangs scratch his lip as he pulled back and went back to his neck.

"ZORC!" Akefia cried out as he came on his and Zorc's stomachs and chests.

Zorc growled as he felt Akefia's inside clench on his member and bit Akefia's neck before he came deep into Akefia.

Akefia moaned and shuddered as he felt Zorc essence fill him up, moaning loudly as he felt Zorc drink his blood.

After taking his fill, Zorc licked the wounds and pulled back and pecked Akefia's lips.

"Now you're my mate. I promise you that if anyone who tries to hurt you will die in my grasp. You're mine now," Zorc growled.

Akefia smiled and nodded tiredly. "Yes..I'm yours now…" he whispered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Zorc smiled and kissed Akefia's lips once more before he pulled out and got up before going to the bathroom to clean up.

After he showered and got dressed, well, semi-dressed, he was suddenly pulled outside his room.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Zorc snapped and turned to see Yami, looking upset.

"Yami, what-"

"Zorc, we need to talk," Yami interrupted before grabbing Zorc's hand and dragging him outside into the woods.

"Yami, what the hell?" Zorc asked once again as he forced Yami to a stop.

Yami turned around and shocked Zorc when he had tears in his eyes. "Zorc, we have a big problem," he whimpered.

"What? What is it?" Zorc asked worriedly.

Yami stepped back and wrapped his arms around his belly. "I-I'm pregnant...and Yugi isn't the father.."

 **And there's the end of the story! I really hope you enjoyed the story and please do tell me if you would like to see a sequel. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
